Mr. and Mrs. Stantz
Mr. and Mrs. Stantz are the late parents of Ray Stantz. History Primary Canon History Ghostbusters Mr. and Mrs. Stantz left Ray the house he was born in. Ray Stantz (1999). Ghostbusters- Chapter 04: Terminated (1984) (DVD ts. 15:12-15:16). Columbia Pictures. Ray says: "My parents left me that house! I was born there!" In 1984, the house was used to fund the Ghostbusters' start up money. A third mortgage was taken out on it at 19% and the interest rate alone for the first five years came to $95,000. Peter Venkman assured Ray he wouldn't lose the house. Secondary Canon History Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular Ray was raised on Long Island by his doctor father and housewife mother. Dr. and Mrs. Stantz had three children total - a son Carl, a second son Ray, and a daughter Jean - in that order. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 45. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Paragraph reads: "Of the three, he was the product of the most normal childhood, having been raised on Long Island by his doctor father and housewife mother. He had an older brother (Air Force officer in the Middle East) and a younger sister (journalist in California). Brother Carl was married, sister Jean was divorced." In 1981, a family reunion was held at their ancestral home in Islip. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 45-46. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Paragraph reads: "This state of affairs had begun some three years ago during a family reunion at the ancestral home in Islip." 18 months later, a 727 airplane carrying Dr. and Mrs. Stantz went down while on flight to Puerto Rico. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 49. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Paragraph reads: "Eighteen months later came the shock. The 727 carrying Ray's parents had gone down in the sea on a flight to Puerto Rico." Ray felt some comfort because he knew their fear was growing old and sickly. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 50. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Paragraph reads: "His parents had been getting on, and he knew that their greatest fear had been of growing old and sickly, succumbing to cancer, Alzheimer's, or senility." Egon Spengler insisted they were still alive and trapped in the Bermuda Triangle until Ray punched him. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 49-50. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Paragraph reads: "Dead was dead (even though Egon insisted that there was a good chance that his parents were alive in the Bermuda triangle, and persisted until Ray punched him in the nose, and death was an idea that held few terrors for Ray Stantz." Ray discovered his father left him the house after meeting Peter at the reunion. Dr. Stantz felt Ray would need all the help he could get. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular, p. 50. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Dr. Stantz wrote: "It's because of that Peter Venkman character you brought to the house. I figure that as long as you've got friends like him, you're going to need all the help you can get, so I want you to have some property to fall back on...." IDW Comic Series On one Christmas Eve, the Ghostbusters were hired by the possessed Woodrow Wainwright Fraser III to capture the Ghosts of Christmas. While facing the Ghost of Christmas Past, Fraser and the Ghostbusters were taken decades into the past to Camp Waconda. They witnessed a very young Ray roasting Stay Puft Marshmallows with his parents around a campfire. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 04: Terminated ***Mentioned by Ray Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Past, Present, and Future *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #2 ***Mrs. Stantz is mentioned on page 15 by Ray Stantz. Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2014) (Comic p.15). Ray says: "On my mother's side." *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #1 ***Mrs. Stantz is mentioned by Peter on page 4. Peter Venkman (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.4). Peter Venkman says: "Was your mother also into exposition?" References Gallery MrAndMrsStantz01.jpg|As seen in Past, Present, and Future Category:Minor character Category:IDW Characters